


Love you just a little too much

by Hieiandshino



Series: you let your body burn like never before [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Tommy/Kate week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You are preparing the bomb when you hear them, again. Hawkette hisses “</i>Shut up<i>” to her companion, Quicksilver Boy. They almost caught you but the girl slipped on the Hydrogen Peroxide you dropped on the floor earlier and released the arrow a few feet away from you — right in the moment her little boyfriend was coming to drop you onto the ground. Now he has a concussion and is bitching about how this was all Hawkette’s mistake.</i></p>
<p>(Tommy/Kate week, Day Three: On Mission. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you just a little too much

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> This fanfic is set after _Children's Crusade_. probably, but diverges from the canon.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by my beta. In other words: there will be mistakes.
> 
> Original Male Character’s POV. Also, he is a little, uh, unstable. Mentally and emotionally. The title comes from Lana Del Rey's song _Serial Killer_.

You are preparing the bomb when you hear them, again. Hawkette hisses “ _Shut up_ ” to her companion, Quicksilver Boy. They almost caught you but the girl slipped on the Hydrogen Peroxide you dropped on the floor earlier and released the arrow a few feet away from you — right in the moment her little boyfriend was coming to drop you onto the ground. Now he has a concussion and is bitching about how this was all Hawkette’s mistake.

You can’t fault him for doing that. She seems like the type of girl who would never admit she did something as ridiculous as slip on a chemical product and ruin everything. Kind of like your ex, who is going to pay. Today. On her baby’s first month anniversary.

“I’m just saying that—” But she cuts him _exactly_ like your ex did to you. So. Many. Times. “We don’t have time for this, Speed.” Seriously, who calls himself _Speed_? Well, better than Hawkette but—

“It _wasn’t_ my fault!” Speed says and he is laughing just like you’ll laugh when your ex explode together with her baby and her fucking husband. You can’t believe they are still together and that they have a child now — _your_ child, because it should have been you to give her a baby. YOU! “You ruined everything and it is a personal case—”

“Shut up, all right?! We have more problems than you being right, which you are _not_.”

Hawkette barely finishes saying _‘not_ ’ and you are already on her face, screaming. “Don’t. Say. This.” You roar so loud the little slut jumps, just like her boyfriend. “You are a bitch and he was right and you were wrong and he deserves to know this. _SAY IT! SAY IT YOU ARE WRONG, HAWKETTE, SAY IT!_ ”

There is silence for a moment and then, they both — Quick-lad included! The little bastard. You were just _helping_ him — say: “Oh, _fuck you, mister_.”

You huff and mumble something about teenagers those days because, really, _teenagers_.

.

Your last bomb is almost done, and this one is special because it’s going to be on the cake of the kid that could — should — have been yours, when you hear. “Hey, Kate?”

_Kate?_

“ _Hawkeye_.” She hisses, but you don’t care anymore. Kate? Why in seven hells Hawkette over there has the _same name_ as the little sister of your ex? Is God making fun of you? Or is He saying that you must kill those two too? Or is He just proving you are right and Sophie, dear, lovely Sophie Bishop, is wrong?

_God is good_ , you think to yourself, deciding it’s the last option.

“Gimme a kiss.” It’s the first thing you hear after your little monologue. Oh, so you _must_ kill them! They are going to kiss one last time and you will kill them, so they will be gone together, like fireworks on 4 th July. Like you and Sophie! Yes. _Yes. YES!_

“What?” The girl that seems to be named Kate asks, not understanding a bit how romantic her partner is. How much he loves her, like you love Sophie. Oh, Sophie. Why did she choose that jackass when she had your heart already in her hands? Were you not good enough?

Well, now you’ll be. And she’ll finally see the fireworks you saw when you two kissed for the first time. Yes, she will. And she’ll be a part of them.

“Oh.” ‘Kate’ says and you notice you lost another part of their romantic and final conversation, because of your monologues. Then, you only hear the sound of kissing and you stop for a moment or two to admire their passion. They are so in love with each other the ground seems to be shaking.

…Or, you know, _they_ seem to be shaking.

Oh God, _what is happening?_ They are phasing through the floor!? And why did the rope stayed behind? Oh God, what _is this_?

“TOMMY!” ‘Kate’ screams and you hear someone being slapped hard. You stop and remember the fact that Sophie’s sister Katherine did have a boyfriend called Tommy, who is white-haired.

_Wait a second_.

This Kate is dark-haired and stubborn and talks just like your ex. She also has some personal reasons to come after you. And she is called Kate.

Holy shit, Hawkette is your ex sis—

“I’ll tell you this, just once, James.” She appears by the door, kicking with style, and Quickie-lad quickly drops you onto the floor, like they were planning. “You’ll stay the hell away from my sister or Speed here will make you disappear in a way not even Sherlock will find you.” Sherlock. _Sherlock_. Your ex was watching Sherlock with her sister and her white-haired boyfriend. You remember because Sophie was just lovely in that picture the detective you hired to stalk her took. Katherine Bishop wasn’t half bad herself and you should have been there. YOU SHOULD.

_Sherlock_. You love Sherlock too. Does Sophie’s husband like Sherlock? No, you don’t think so.

 “Yep, I will.” Thomas Shepherd says to you and smiles, showing his teeth. “Oh, and by the way. Her name’s _Hawkeye_. Only me can call her Hawkette.”

“ _No, no you can’t!_ ” She answers, surly, and you know she is blushing, just like her sister used to blush when you called her _heart balloon_ — a very original pet name, not cliché at all. It took hours to think of it so it could be only Sophie’s. She didn’t like it.

 “Fine” Quicksilver the second says and he sounds annoyed. You pity him for dating a Bishop — they take everything from you and then choose the guy who ‘is normal and makes me feel safe, James’. This Speed guy? He’ll be gone in a matter of _months_ , just like it happened with you.

“Good luck with her.” You whisper and Speed looks at you, confused. “I’ve been there and I know you two will be over as soon as she finds that ‘right guy’. Hope you can explode her before being stopped.” Since Speed isn’t saying anything at all, you start to believe he is actually listening to you, so you lower your voice even more. “Explode Sophie for me too, okay?”

“ _EW!_ Creepy!” Speed shrieks and calls Kate to deal with you while he disposes of the bombs.

“Seriously, Katie. Next time you have a personal mission? Choose your mentor over your boyfriend. I so don’t want to hear counsels of a crazy guy who dated your _sister_.”

Then, he takes the bombs you did and he is off to somewhere. Katherine looks at you, mildly disgusted and you say “I regret nothing”, because it seems like the right thing to say in a moment like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate’s sister doesn’t have a name, I guess, so I chose for her. She dated James before meeting her husband and then, when she met the ‘love of her life’, she broke up with him. He was butthurt but fine, until James heard she had a baby. It kind of triggered him, what suggests he is mentally unstable.
> 
> Oh, and I believe Kate’s sister is as much stubborn as Kate; she just doesn’t react the same way her sister when she is in danger.
> 
>  
> 
> [Requests open](http://nightmareduringxmas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
